The Difference Between You And Me
by someonesgurl
Summary: What if Marco and Ellie had 'broken up' long before the day at the beach. Read and Review, it is Slash, cause Marco's a gay character.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all readers. This is my first Degrassi story, I've been putting it off forever, but since we are having snow-days and I'm bored, I decided to write on it. First warning, I don't own them, though I love them. Them being the characters. I'm not making money, I'm poor, please don't sue, I have to save all cash that I have for California, but I'm really not doing a good job at it.  
  
Second, This is SLASH. I don't think I should have to put that warning considering Marco is GAY on the show and so is Dylan.   
  
Third, it's not beta'd. If you find any mistakes that annoy you badly, leave a review and tell me, or email me at umblgumber@hotmail.com.   
  
Finally, I was wondering if anyone knew Adamo and Ryan's real sexuality. Cause I was reading an article in "The Advocate" and it seemed like they might have been, but I might have just been reading between the lines.  
  
Oh, yeah. Anyone who watches Degrassi on the-n, I was wondering if you knew when the new eppy's are gonna start back? Also, in the "New in 2004" commercials, with Paige and Spinner at the Hospital, who is that in the bed? I really wanna know! It's killing me, cause the hair was dark…  
  
~*~  
  
"Marco, this is my brother Dylan, our chauffer for the day," Marco's mind registered Paige's voice.  
  
"Actually we already know each other," Marco replied as he started putting his stuff into the van.  
  
"Good, so you won't mind sitting in the front so that me and Paige have this seat to ourselves," Spinner stated as he closed the door.  
  
"Cool," Marco said as he going into the front, "Hey Dylan."  
  
"Hey Marco," Dylan said smiling at him. When the doors were shut he put the van into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Sorry that Ellie couldn't come," Hazel said from the back seat next to Jimmy.  
  
"It's not that bad. We're still friends," Marco replied, turning his head around, but glancing at Dylan from the corner of his eye.  
  
Rest of the ride was full of meaningless chatter, with Marco and Dylan stealing glances every so often.  
  
They arrived at the beach and everyone started to get out of the car, as Marco started to do the same he felt a hand on his arm, "We need to talk for a second."  
  
"What about?" Marco asked as he looked into Dylan's eyes.  
  
"Are you sure that you are reading to tell them about you? About us?"  
  
"I'm sure. Nothing will make me more happy than being able to be myself around them."  
  
"As long as you are sure," Dylan said before giving Marco's hand a squeeze and getting out of the van.  
  
Marco watched him go before getting out also and grabbing his c.d. player. He walked to the back to see if there was anything else to be carried. Spinner's voice floated towards him, "Do you want me to look like some homo?" There was a pause, Marco figured that Dylan must have been around, "I didn't mean homo as in gay, I meant is as in…"  
  
"Milk?" Marco smiled at his boyfriend's voice, "I told her not to pack that ridiculous basket."  
  
"And I told Spinner not to be an insensitive jerk."  
  
"Here's Marco, carrying nothing," Jimmy said when he saw Marco.  
  
"Hey," Marco said, offended. He held up the c.d. player, "I'm carrying something."  
  
"Don't break a nail Marcie," Spinner said laughingly.  
  
Marco pretended to investigate his nails, "Oh my God," He said in a high-pitched voice, "I think I already did." He placed the player in Spinner's already full arms, "You better carry this."  
  
"Hay! Carry that!" Spinner ordered him.  
  
"Oh, no. I couldn't. You are doing such a good job at it," Marco replied before rushing to catch up with Paige and Hazel leaving Spinner, Jimmy and Dylan behind.  
  
"Dude," Jimmy said, as Marco started talking to Paige, "You need stop with the Marcie thing. It was funny back then, but now it's just getting old."  
  
Before Spinner could reply, Paige called to them, "Who's up for volleyball?"  
  
"Me and Jimmy challenge you four," Spinner called back to his girlfriend, pointing at the two girls along with Marco and Dylan.  
  
"I think you should at least take Marco on your team, to where you have a chance at winning," Hazel said, also wanting to even out the teams.  
  
"As if Marco can play," Spinner scoffed.  
  
"I wouldn't judge him. He's been getting pointers," Paige replied remembering seeing her brother attempt to show Marco how to stop a spiked ball in their backyard, "And it's a good idea."  
  
"Fine, fine," Spinner gave in.  
  
The game started with Marco serving. Spinner was shocked when the serve gained them the first point, "I can't play, Spin?" Marco teased before serving again.  
  
When Dylan moved to spike the ball, Marco was ready for it, falling to his knees (A/N: *wink* *wink*) The game continued with much laughing and spinner getting hit in the head quite a few times.  
  
"Great game guys," Dylan told the boys as they started walking away.  
  
"Yeah, we got beat but a hockey player and two girls," Spinner wasn't happy.  
  
"I've got four tickets to my game would you guys be interested?" Dylan made it a consolation prize of sorts.  
  
"Yeah," was the simultaneously reply.  
  
"You were great," Marco told him as everyone walked off.  
  
"So were you. The practice I've been giving you helped a lot," Dylan said as he wiped his face with a towel.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for that. I was wondering-" Marco was cut off as his back got soaked. He turned to see Jimmy and Spinner trying to look angelic. He grabbed the water gun that was propped up next to the cooler and ran towards them, leaving Dylan laughing.  
  
The water war had begun; no mercy was shown for anyone, even Paige who accidentally walked in front of Marco. He used her to block a shot from Spinner. He silently laughed at her misfortune, when he noticed a shadow falling over him. He smiled into the blue eyes before squirting them with water and turning to run off.  
  
"Civilian here!" The older man yelled at him.  
  
"Doesn't matter, you entered the war zone, you are free target," Marco replied before he got doubled up on by Spinner and Jimmy. He watched Dylan sit down, the Paige following his example.  
  
"Don't stare too long Marcie, people might thing you like him," Spinner stated as they took a break.  
  
"And if I do?" Marco challenged him. Spinner was silent for a moment before walked towards Paige. Marco then turned to Jimmy, "What about you?"  
  
"I supposed you. I went through a bad time when Ash's dad came out," Jimmy replied, "Now let's see what kind of drama Spin has shook up."  
  
The two boys walked over to there the others were sitting. Marco returned the smile Dylan gave, before moving to the table to get something to eat.  
  
"Hey guys," Marco go their attention, "I'm gay."  
  
The chatter stopped completely, but Paige got over it quickly and moved to give him a hug, "So, are you seeing anyone? Cause, Hun, Dylan is quite a catch."  
  
"Actually," Dylan cut in, moving to put his arm around Marco's waist, "He's already dating said catch."  
  
Paige also squealed with happiness for her brother, "This is so great!"  
  
Marco smiled at her, happy that she was happy for them, "Wow. No wonder you never showed interest in me," Hazel said from where she sat, next to Jimmy.  
  
The only person in the group that wasn't saying anything was Spinner, Marco noticed. Dylan must have also, because when Marco turned to face the water, he gave him a little squeeze, "It'll be okay," he whispered before kissing his cheek and walking to get them something to eat.  
  
"I hope so," Marco whispered to himself, before walking towards the rocks, not giving anyone an explanation for him leaving. Just knowing that Dylan would follow him later.  
  
~*~   
  
"Way to go Marco," Ellie told him when he got to school the next day. She had heard a few people talking about Marco and Dylan.  
  
"Thanks El," Marco replied, he moved to this locker and opened it, realizing that he didn't have to keep the posters up, he smile as he took them down and replaced them with pictures of him and Dylan, "It feels good."  
  
Ellie's reply was cut off with the arrival of Dylan, "Hey babe," the older boy said, wrapping arms around his waist.  
  
"Hey," Marco smiled at Dylan in the mirror of his locker and chanced a quick look at Ellie, he was glad when she was smiling at them.  
  
"You want to eat lunch with me? I know a few people you might like to meet, that will probably love to meet you, considering," Dylan took a step back, letting Marco turn, he kissed his forehead.  
  
"Maybe for a bit, promised Jimmy I'd help him study for a test," Marco replied, as he blushed from the affection. It still surprised him that Dylan was so affectionate in public.  
  
"Great, I'll see ya then," Dylan kissed him one more time, before walking towards a group of guys.  
  
Marco's cheeks were still flushed when he turned back towards Ellie, "That was almost sickening sweet," Ellie told him, trying to look serious, but couldn't when she was so happy for her friend.  
  
Marco pushed her lightly, "It's great. He's really great," Marco's voice was light and full of affection.  
  
"I still can't believe it! Every one might know, and you are just deliriously happy," Ellie voiced her thoughts as the two of them finally walked towards class.  
  
"God El, it's not really a big deal." Marco replied, smiling at Ellie's look of shock.  
  
"Not a big deal? We 'dated' for a very long time Marco, cause you didn't want anyone to know. You are just being cool about it cause your hockey player boyfriend can probably beat up anyone he wants to," Ellie reasoned as they entered the room.  
  
Marco turned and walked backwards, cause he knew the room well, and wanted to see her face when she told him the next part, "Spin isn't to happy about it. I've got a feeling that I'll be getting called Marc-"  
  
"Watch where you're going, Marcie. Don't want you to get hurt," came the familiar voice of Spinner.  
  
"Whatever," Marco replied, not even looking at him before turning back to Ellie, "As I was saying, I've got a feeling-"  
  
"Marco!" he was cut off when he felt someone shove into him, and Ellie's voice rang out. He put his arms out to stop his fall, but it didn't help when his head hit one of the desks.  
  
"Marco? Marco?" a voice called to him, "Someone get the teacher or the nurse, hurry!" The voices of other's started to fade into the background and blackness consumed him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marco groaned when he opened his eyes, the light was bright. Snapping his eyes shut he turned on his side. Just as he was about to call for someone, a voice spoke up, "Marco? You awake?" Relief flooded his body when he heard the familiar voice of Dylan.  
  
"Yeah," his voice was hoarse, "Water?" A cup was placed into his hands.  
  
"The nurse will be back in with your parents in a few minutes," Dylan explained, "They are try to find out what happened exactly."  
  
"I was pushed. I think it was Spin," Marco replied, after drinking all of the water in the cup. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light; he looked around, "Where am I?"  
  
"The hospital. They decided to bring you here, cause you didn't wake up, and there was a little bleeding," Dylan stopped moving around and sat down on the bed beside Marco, "I know you aren't going to want to hear this, but I have to know. If it was Spinner, he probably did it because you are gay, and I want to know if you still want to date?"  
  
Marco looked at Dylan shocked, "What makes you think I wouldn't? I just came out; I'm not going to let Spinner scare me into hiding who I am again. Yes, I do want to keep on dating you," Marco's hand wandered to Dylan's face, pushing a curl out of his eyes, "Nothing will make me stop dating you except you."  
  
Dylan grabbed Marco's hand and held it tightly, "Good." He smiled at him before leaning over and kissing him quickly on the lips.  
  
"Marco," a doctor said as he walked in with Marco's parents following, "You're going to have to stay over-night. We just want to make sure you don't have a concussion."  
  
Marco's mother walked towards him, "You be good," she said, pushing his hair back, and kissing his forehead.  
  
"Get well son," his father said, patting his cheek, he then turned to Dylan, "You want a ride back home?"  
  
"Thanks Mr. Del Rossi, but I've got my car here," Dylan said, grabbing his jacket, squeezing Marco's hand one more time before walking to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Marco watched him leave, before turning to his parents, "We're happy you're happy Marco," his father answered the unasked question; his mother just hugged him tightly promising to be back in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: New POV)  
  
Spinner looked through the window of the room. The figure in the bed was sleeping fitfully. The presence of his girlfriend next to him kept him grounded, but her voice startled him, "Why'd you do it Spinner?"  
  
He didn't answer her. She wouldn't understand. He didn't understand, one moment he was looking at Marco's back and the next Marco was on the floor with Ellie holding his head in her lap.  
  
Why had he done it? What made him to it to a guy he considered his friend? He couldn't figure it out, "Spinner, I have to know." Paige's voice called to him.  
  
He tried to tear his eyes from the sleeping form that was Marco, but found that he couldn't. Paige's hands rested on either side of his face, making him look at her, "Why?"   
  
He still didn't answer, just turned to look through the window again. He heard Paige's sigh and the sound of her walking away. He was glad she finally left.  
  
His body, leaning against the wall, fell to the floor slowly, and he sat there, asking himself, 'Why did I do it?'  
  
He sat on the floor with his head in his hands until he heard approaching footsteps. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the speech he was sure that Paige had made for him. Lifting his head he was surprised to see Dylan standing over him. He pulled his knees close to his chest, waiting to see what Dylan would do.  
  
"What are you doing here Spinner?" Dylan asked, "And I mean, why are you outside Marco's room? You did nothing but bash him since he's came out, so why are you here?"  
  
Spinner wished he had the answer, he wished he could just laugh it all off and pretend what had happened was a big joke, but he knew he couldn't, because he was tired of the lying. He laid his head down onto of his knees and stared down the hall, willing himself to come up with a good answer.  
  
Dylan squatted down into Spinner's line of sight, "Knowing that you put someone you love in pain hurts doesn't it?" the older boy said before standing and turning to walk away.  
  
This woke Spinner from his stupor, "Someone I love?" his voice was a whisper, but Dylan still heard it, he turned back around.  
  
"Someone you love. Love comes in many forms, and you don't understand any of them, except maybe the love you have for your family. The love you feel for Marco confuses you. You can't decide weather it's like love you'd feel for a brother, a friend, or a lover. And that hurts you also. It makes you push him away and try to hurt him. But every time he feels a pain, so can you, and that hurts even more," Dylan informed Spinner as he moved to sit on the other side of the hall, "I know it, because I was confused about the love I had for everyone when I came out. It doesn't matter weather you are gay, straight, or bi, when something new is brought into the scene, that you don't know, it's going to make you go and take another look at how you take that certain thing. With you, when Marco came out, you became unsure about how you felt about him."  
  
Spinner was silent, letting everything Dylan said settle into his mind. How did he love Marco?  
  
The majority of him screamed not at all, but there was a little bit that just whispered something else.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Back to normal POV)  
  
Two days later Marco was back at school. He walked to class with a new pride, he smiled to himself when he opened his locker and saw his new pictures. Which was how Ellie found him, smiling into his locker, "Marco?"  
  
"Hey, El," Marco replied glancing at her, keeping the smile on his face.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Ellie asked, wary of the smile.  
  
"I'm just happy, today is a good day."  
  
"Says the guy who was in the hospital just yesterday," Ellie stated, looking her friend in the eye.  
  
"I don't know. That was yesterday, and this is today. Besides, Dylan's game is today, I'm going there with Paige, I was wondering if you'd like to go?"  
  
"Thanks, but I can't," Ellie sighed, "Stuff with my mom."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Hey though, pizza at the Dot before?" Marco asked, hoping she'd be able to go.  
  
Ellie just shrugged, and Marco knew it meant that she'd not be going, "Okay, we'll hang out some later this week then?"  
  
"Yeah," Ellie replied. She then watched as Dylan walked up behind Marco.  
  
"Hey Marco," The older boy said, placing one arm around Marco's shoulders and kissing him quickly before turning to face Ellie, "Hey."  
  
"Marco was just telling me about your game. Good luck," Ellie told him.  
  
"Thanks, you coming?"  
  
"Can't, sorry. Maybe I'll go to the next one," Ellie answered with a smile, "I've gotta go talk to Ash, I'll see you two later."  
  
Marco watched her go before turning to look at his boyfriend's profile, "You still want me to eat lunch with you?"  
  
"Of course," Dylan told him, letting his arm rest around Marco's smaller waist, "I can't wait. My friends are starting to think I've made you up."  
  
"Would you do something like that?" Marco asked mockingly.  
  
"Why would I want to when I get the real thing?" Dylan murmured, moving to kiss Marco once more before letting him go, "I've got a few papers to copy in the library, you can come if you want to."  
  
"I'll see you there, I've got to go see a friend."  
  
"Okay, later," Dylan replied, starting to walk backwards, smiling at Marco until he finally turned around and walked towards the library.  
  
Marco turned to his locker and started to close it before he saw a folded piece of paper sitting on top of his books, thinking it was a note from Dylan he grabbed it and opened it quickly, He only found two words scribbled on it, 'I'm sorry.' He could tell by the writing who it was from. "Spin," he whispered to himself, resolving to talk to the other boy later, right then he decided to go see his boyfriend.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you're going with Paige to eat first, and then on to the game?" Dylan asked, as he started to copy another paper.  
  
"For the millionth time, yes. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Marco told him again.  
  
"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt again. Besides, it's fun being the over protective boy-" Dylan was cut off by someone passing the couple.  
  
"Don't drop any books in front of Homo-chuck," the guy told Marco, moving to sit in a seat at an empty table.  
  
Marco watched as Dylan threw a book down at the guy's feet and just stared at him. Eventually the other boy left the room and Marco walked to pick the book up and put it back onto the shelf.  
  
Dylan smiled at what it implied and moved back to his copying, knowing that Marco would be fine during his walk to the game.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed. And since there was only four, and I like having my name typed into a story, I'll type theirs also.  
  
Kenshingrl300 (Melanie)  
  
Bobby  
  
SilverNcold  
  
Adamosguy  
  
Okay, so anyways, it's getting to the part where I can either write the big bash scene and the thing with Jimmy, which is one of my favorite parts, or not. I don't know if that's going to seem like too much hell, but I think I'm going to. There are a lot of parts from the show that I like a lot, and I'm trying to work those in.  
  
So what do you guys think? Leave a review please!   
  
Oh, and normally I have the story mainly from Marco's POV (sorta) but it's like also all-knowing, but every once in a while I'll do like I did with the whole Spinner scene at the hospital, which was taken from the "New in 2004" commercial.  
  
Later-Ashley 


End file.
